Sweet as Chocolate
by Big Nerd
Summary: Molly wakes up to find Sherlock enjoying his new favorite food. Oneshot.


Author's Note: This is my first story. Inspiration for this came from a rather strange conversation I had with a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you thought of it!

Molly was lying on the bed, belly side down and back exposed, caught between sleep and consciousness. It was a few hours before she had to be up for work and she was trying to get a little bit of rest, especially after the eventful night she had had. Sherlock had come home after successfully completing a case, feeling hunger for both food and Molly. After practically inhaling his dim sum, Sherlock picked up Molly, wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, and walked to their bedroom, attacking her neck with his lips along the way.

Molly slowly realized that Sherlock was not lying beside her as he usually was. Assuming that he had left to go use the loo, Molly nuzzled her face further into her pillow in an attempt to get more comfortable. As Molly sighed in content, she felt a warm, thick liquid be drizzled onto her right shoulder, only to have a pair of lips kiss the substance off. Biting back a tiny moan, Molly felt more of whatever was being poured on her body, always followed by soft, pouty lips and occasionally a flick of a warm, wet tongue. At some point during this worship of her back, Molly felt Sherlock lightly straddle her behind, his strong, lean thighs brushing against the sides of her hips. He poured the liquid in tiny bits, around the little beauty mark over her left shoulder blade, connecting the freckles at the back of her neck, from the top of her spine all the way to the small of her back, always licking and kissing her skin clean. When not a single inch of the skin on her back was left to be licked, Sherlock lightly tugged on Molly's arm for her to turn onto her back.

Sherlock was looking down at her, naked except for dark blue boxers holding a little bowl of melted chocolate in one hand and a spoon in the other. Still straddling her hips, Sherlock took the spoon, dipped it in the bowl and brought it to Molly's lips, rubbing a smudge of it on her bottom lip. Leaning forward, Sherlock kissed the chocolate off of Molly's lips, using his tongue and teeth to lick everything clean. Molly's hand wrapped themselves in Sherlock's curls and gently tugged on them, causing Sherlock to groan due to his extremely sensitive scalp. This made him break away from Molly, both panting as they tried to get their breath back. "Chocolate?" Molly asked as one hand ran through his inky black hair, the other trailing down his back, softly scratching him with her nails. "You got me my favorite from that Chinese place down the street. It was only fair for me to treat you to your favorite as well" Sherlock whispered as he dipped the spoon back into the bowl, bringing it to the tip of her nose. He put a tiny dot of melted chocolate on the very, very tip of her button nose, pecking it to remove the chocolate. "Well, it seems like you're the one that's enjoying the chocolate", Molly said as she opened her mouth in order for Sherlock to bring the chocolate covered spoon into it.

Taking the spoon out of Molly's mouth, Sherlock dipped it again in the bowl and drew a line from behind her ear to the top of her shoulder. Kissing her cheek, Sherlock licked the chocolate away, stopping at where her neck met her collarbone to gently bite the tender, soft skin there, eliciting a muffled moan from the receiving party. Sherlock continued, drawing another line from Molly's right elbow to her wrist. After lapping up the sweet liquid, Sherlock brought his attention to Molly's left side, mimicking what he had done to her right. After both sides of her neck and her arms were properly licked clean of all the chocolate, Sherlock brought the spoon back up to Molly's lips and dragged it down her chin, under her jaw, over her neck, only stopping at the tops of her breasts. As soon as that path was attended to, Sherlock handed the spoon to Molly, who quickly began licking the chocolate off of it. Before continuing his adoration of Molly's body, he looked up at Molly who was not so innocently licking the spoon clean. Stifling a groan, Sherlock captures Molly's lips again, his tongue brushing against hers, tasting the chocolate on each others lips.


End file.
